She Decides Our Fate
by DanieAlexisJacks
Summary: Aurora Potter thought she might have only inherited her eyes and her knack of finding trouble from her father, but when a prophecy is dropped in her lap on her sixteenth birthday she quickly realizes that she and her father have so much more in common. Sequel to Lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hello dear reader! I am happy you have joined us yet again. If you haven't read ****Lost**** quite a bit of this will not make sense, so please check it out before you join us on Aurora's adventure. Enjoy!**

Nessa stood over my stove, stirring a gigantic pot. The aroma would surely bring my children down the stairs soon, just as it did me.

"Coffee is on." She pointed without turning to see me. "Lydia is already in bed with Aurora, has been for hours."

"Her favorite meal yeah?" I poured myself a cupful and sat down at my kitchen table.

"Tenth of July. Been making it for her since she could form the correct words to ask for it." She settled down at the table with me, sipping her cup. "Sixteen years. Can you believe it?"

"No. I can't. Seems like just yesterday we were living back at Mongolia Mansion together." I smirked "Now we have so much more. Teddy, Evan, and Nympha."

"The oldest grandchildren out of Salem, my Lydia at Hogwarts." She smiled, many more wrinkles on her face, and now her hair completely gray. "How did we get here, Ginevra?"

"Grana!" My youngest came flying down the stairs, wrapping her arms around her honorary grandmother.

"Hello Nymphadora!" Nessa gave my eight year old a squeeze, raven curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Did you come for Rora's birthday?" She giggled, reaching for a swig of her grandmother's black coffee.

"Of course I did, always do!" She passed her the steaming cup. I had given up years ago, keeping her away from the bitter caffeinated drink. She took large gulp and licked her lips, smiling at me and pulling her robe tight around herself.

"Morning Mummy." Her green eyes twinkled in delight.

"How was your night sweetie?"

"Good." She rubbed her eyes " Evan is cranky this morning though."

"I am not!" A voice came from the hallway. My grumpy son stomped in, auburn mop wild on his head very reminiscent of my husband.

"Obviously you are, grumpy gills" I stood, retieing my dressing gown. "I'm going up to wake your father."

"Oh, Mummy! Can I go? I wanna help wake up Daddy." She jumped up and down.

"Come on then my little Nymph." I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

My husband was sprawled out on his side of the bed, mouth wide open, snoring loudly.

"Daddy!" She sqealed as she took off across the room, crash landing on my bed.

"Wha?" He sat up.

"Time to wake up!" She crawled across the comforter to her father. His little twin cuddled up to his side and he reached for his glasses. Our anniversary was the next week, sixteen years of marriage. He hadn't changed much in my eyes, hair still dark even though we were nearly forty years old. Laugh lines showed in his eyes and mouth as he kissed Nymphadora.

"Good morning my loves" he smiled.

"How late did you get in?" I sat at my vanity table and began brushing out my hair, I had just recently found my first patch of grey hair.

"Oh, around midnight. Luckily enough my shift at Azkaban was uneventful." He stood, pajama bottoms on and pulled a t-shirt from the drawer. "I take it that Nessa is here starting Aurora's birthday dinner."

"Of course." He came across the room and kissed me before looking at me in the mirror.

"Have I told you that you are beautiful lately?"

"A few times" I smiled.

"Is Lydia here too?" He walked to the bed to throw our youngest child over his shoulder while she screamed with delight.

"Nessa said she's in Aurora's room." I put away my hair brush "I guess I will see when I go wake her."

"Let's go make some breakfast while mum wakes the cranky teenagers." Harry tossed Nympha un the air.

"Evan is cranky too!"

"Oh joy. How about we run away from these insane people, Nymphadora?"

"With out Mum?" I asked, kissing her on the head.

"Sorry Mum, only room enough for the two of us under the cloak." Harry ran down the stairs with her screaming along.

I walked down the hall, passing Evan and Nympha's empty rooms. I knocked softly on Teddy's door, and upon getting no answer I entered. My oldest child was sleeping on his belly, turquoise hair standing out against the pillow. Surprisingly, for a sixteen year old boy his room was always immaculate, a trait he no doubt inherited from his father. I had never seen Tonks keep anything so neat in her life. I sat on the edge of his bed and placed my hand on his back.

"Teddy." I called, trying to wake him gently.

"Hmm?" He turned his head and smacked his lips.

"Nympha and Dad are making breakfast. You might want to start waking up." I rubbed his back.

"Okay." He whispered, opening his electric blue eyes. "Is AJ up yet?"

"I don't know, I'm going to her room next."

"Alright. I will be down in a second." He stretched as I left his room.

I knocked the same as I had in Teddy's room and got the same response.

A full size canopy bed resided in the middle of the room, two heads peeking from beneath the quilt snoring loudly.

I stepped around the pile of clothes on the floor and Lydia's bag, almost tripping on a few books on the carpet as well. I came around to my daughter's side of the bed and saw my reflection in her face. Her mouth was gaping like her father's and she snored like my brother Ron.

"Hey birthday girl." I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Mum?" She opened her green eyes, groggy.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is that Grana downstairs?" She sniffed the air.

"Yes ma'am. How else do you think Lydia got here?" I pointed at my mocha skinned neice's uncontrollable ringlets next to her.

"Oh, I didn't see her." She rubbed her eyes "is there crawfish in it?"

"I dunno sweets, probably. But she was still on the roux when I was in the kitchen"

"Okay. Is it just Grana and Lydia?" She stretched as I heard Teddy's shower switch on.

"So far. Hopefully. Looks like Ted is the only one who has had a shower so far. Dad and Nymphadora are cooking breakfast, so come down when you are ready." I kissed her head and turned to leave.

"Morning Aunt Ginny." I heard a quiet voice from beneath the quilt.

"Good morning Lydia." I left the room and headed for bed room to get dressed.

After I pulled my clothes on, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. One of my patents calling. I was a midwife, Specializing in muggle born babies. Obstetricians refer there patients to me when they show certain symptoms.

"Okay, yes . Just put a heating pad on low on your back. Dont leave in on longer than thirty minutes at a time and stay off your feet as much as possible." I informed. "Alright, call me in the morning."

I felt someone behind me as I snapped my phone shut.

"No babies today right?" Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"No babies. Miller is the furthest along at six months, so unless we have some preterm labor my day should be completely focused on Aurora."

"Good." He kissed me and then released me I turned to see him ruffle his hair nervously. "So are we doing it tonight?"

"We told Ted everything the night of his sixteenth birthday." I sat, applying mascara on my lashes.

"But we have to tell Aurora _everything._" Harry sat on the bed.

"We agreed. You hated to be kept in the dark about your life, it's not fair to keep t from her. We gave her years to be a child with out the worry, now it's time to let her know." I swiped on some lip stick.

"Oh, I know. I'm just so afraid of the reaction, what if she is upset that we didn't tell her when she was younger?" He put his head in his dark hair.

I stood and walked to my husband, sitting next to him and pulling his hands to his lap "if she is, she is. I have no regrets. We made the right decision waiting on till now, and I stand by it. Now we can anticipate a bad reaction, she is our daughter and she got both ends of our temper."

"Mum?" We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Evan." Harry called.

Our ten year old stepped in, hair still a mess. Evan Sirius was the only of our children to get my brown eyes. Named for Harry's mother and Godfather, He was a perfect mix of our families; auburn hair, knobby kneed, and large footed. He came to a halt before us, pajamas rumpled "Grana wants to know when everyone will get here"

"Tell her everyone will begin arriving at two, because I told them three." I reached forward to hug him, but he went to duck away from my grasp. I settled for running my fingers through his hair.

I was coming to terms with the fact that both of my boys were getting older Teddy was nearly grown, and Evan wanted to be just like his brother. He felt that ten years old was much to old to be kissed by his mother since Teddy had began telling him that he was nearly old enough for Hogwarts.

"Why don't you go get your clothes on before your grandma gets here and selects your attire for you" Harry suggested. That had Evan out of the room as quick as ever.

"Don't take it personally Gin." He rubbed my back.

"I don't. It is just difficult sometimes." I sighed. "They never pull away from you." I said jealously.

"They sure did." Harry looked at me offended "When the boys turned six they decided they were much to old for their father to kiss them. Only manly hugs."

"That's different!" I pushed him back on the bed playfully "and both the girls still think you hung the moon. To Aurora I'm just _Mum_, you will always be Daddy to them" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I did hang the moon, I thought you were the one who told them that?" He smirked.

"Now don't go getting a swollen head." I pulled myself off the bed only for my husband to wrap around my middle and drag me down.

"Me? I would never!" He began tickling me mercilessly.

"Yuck." I heard from the doorway.

"Oh hush Ted. Just because we are your parents doesn't mean we don't ever act like teenagers." Harry sat up, pulling me with him.

"Yes it does." He made a face "four kids, two at Hogwarts. Time to act old."

"Never." Harry smirked getting off the bed and heading to the closet.

"What do you need Teddy?" I kept my place at the edge of the bed.

"Can I talk to you guys?" He sat on my vainty bench, facing us.

Harry froze and turned to him, shirt in hand. "Of course Ted." He hung the shirt on the door knob and returned to the bed next to me.

"You can tell us anything Teddy." I urged him.

"Well, I have been thinking. Remember when I was a kid and I wanted to have the same last name as everyone else?" He wrung his hands.

"We told you that would be fine, but you needed to be a little older to understand the full meaning of this decision." Harry nodded." And when you did understand, we would revisit it."

"I understand now. And I want to know what you think." His startling blue eyes looked up as us.

Harry and I looked at each other. When he was seven, not long after Evan was born he had asked why his name was different from Aurora and Evan. We sat him down to explain that since they were children that I carried in my body, their names were the same as mine. Since he was carried in his mother's body he shared her name.

"Well," I started. "If you feel like that's what you want to do, then we would be honored. If you don't, that's okay too."

"I think what Ginny is trying to say here is, we don't want to pressure you either way. This is completely your decision. Our situation is unique to say the least, we have no one to ask for advice." Harry looked at him.

"The thing is, I want to. Dad, I want to be a Potter. At the same time I don't know if maybe my parents would be upset, like I'm leaving something of theirs behind. Maybe they would think I didn't want them. " he looked at the ground.

"You are a Potter Theodore. You don't have to have our name legally to be one of us. You were a part of this family before I was really a part of this family." I walked to him and sat on the the bench next to him.

"I know that." He didn't look up.

"Tonks and Remus want what you want. They wanted us to be a family for you if the worst happened and unfortunately, it did. They wanted you to be loved, and happy above all. Ao if what makes you happy is to have your last name be the same as ours they are on board." Harry said coming towards us.

"I know it is difficult. Harry and I have had many difficulties trying to balance being a family for you and honoring our friends. Like when you were just a baby and you looked up at me with those big blue eyes and called me Mama. I was so happy and excited, but I had this guilt. Your mother was my best friend, and I felt like it was the ultimate betrayal to let you call me mum when she was your mum. I tried for days to get you to call me Ginny, but you were having none of it. Your grandma finally got on to us, and told me when I really knew, that Tonks chose me to be your mum if she was unable, to be your mum just like I am Aurora's mum." I told him.

"But what if, something had happened to you and Aurora went to live with Aunt Luna and Aunt Lena and she wanted to be a Lovegood what would you think?" He looked up at Harry and turned to me.

"If that's what makes her happy then yes. I think your Grana would have a fit though, Aurora has already been claimed by the Luchanes. If Evan wanted to be Evan Weasley or Nympha wanted to be Nymphadora McInnis then yes, whatever makes her feel like she has a family." I patted his knee. "And I knew your mother well, she wants what you want. Your happiness is of upmost importance to your parents, just like it is to Harry and me."

Ted closed his eyes for a bit, his hair turned black, much like hus mother's did when she was stressed. He looked up at us and it turned right back. "I want to do it."

"Are you sure?" Harry kneeled down and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah Dad. Completely."

My husband's face split into a grin, and he hugged our son close.

Harry and Teddy had always had a connection outside of me, I suspect that it comes from the eight minths they had without Aurora and me. Even though Tonks and Lupin were alive in that time they were gone on missions quite often, and he was left with Harry when they were gone.

For months Harry thought I had been killed while pregnant with Aurora, and Harry thought that his chance at a family had been shot forever. He and Teddy had bonded so well that even when Tonks came home he would cry for his Godfather and it would frustrate my friend to no end. Teddy was what brought Harry back from his fury after he thought I had died. Hermione said that that month without me and Teddy had been my husbands worst, but once he held the tiny baby he was back.

For months Harry felt guilty, because he wished he had a little boy like Teddy. I had to sit him down and tell him it wasn't a crime to wish you had a beautiful baby, he didn't wish his own father figure dead. I didn't meet him until a few hours after Aurora was born, so in a way I gained two children in one day. The first few days were very difficult, bonding with two children at once when one was newborn and one was eight months old. My mother had suggested that I breast feed him as well, but Aurora was having none of that, sucking me dry at every feeding, so Harry got to bottle feed him constantly. There are many pictures of the four of us from the beginning, me nursing Aurora and Harry feeding Teddy. We were married a week after Aurora's birth, try having a honey moon with two babies.

The two stood and Harry held him at arms length, searching his face. "They are proud of you."

"I hope so." Teddy looked right back at Harry.

"Alright, get out of here. I have to get dressed and I am sure your grandma will be here soon. Please help your little brother keep out of trouble or Molly and Nessa will be on his tail." He patted his shoulder and released him.

"Yes sir." Teddy smiled and walked out, not before giving me a quick hug.

Harry returned back to our closet and pulled his shirt off, being head of the Auror department kept him fit and I found myself still unable to resist him at times. "Today is our daughter's birthday, I'm sure she would appreciate it if we didn't show up late with our clothes in a state to her party." He smirked at me from the closet.

"Whatever could you be talking about dear?" I went to my jewelry box and slipped on my wedding rings and my watch.

"I saw you checking me out from over there. As much as I love the attention, we have all next weekend for that." He pulled a collard shirt on and laced a belt through his jeans.

"I'm going down stairs, I have a feeling Lena will be here soon." I tossed him a look and left the room.

I entered the kitchen to find my oldest daughter at the table, her best friend next to her, both still in their robes. Aurora's hair stuck out in every direction, while Lydia's ringlets remained the same as they have always been.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost up there." Nessa said as she rinsed her coffee cup.

"No, just a lot to do. How is breskfast guys, did Dad do a good job?" I sat down to my plate still steaming before me.

"I helped too mummy!" Came Nympha's voice from the living room.

"They did a good job." Lydia's voice was always so timd I often wondered how she was ever heard between Aurora and Teddy's loud mouths.

I dug into my plate as my mother walked in my back door and into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" She went for my daughter and squeezed her tight. "Oh my Aurora, sixteen! I can't believe it."

"Thank you grandma." She smiled before turning back to her eggs.

"Hello there Lydia, it has been too long." Mum gave my neice a quick squeeze and went to talk to Nessa at the stove.

Teddy came down the stairs and plopped down next to his sister. "Happy birthday AJ."

Teddy was not always as fond of his sister as he is now. The first month he made it known that she made far too much noise, his very first clear word being 'loud' at nine months old.

_During the night a few weeks after our wedding, both of the babies slept in our room. Neither of us were able to be any further away from our children, so Aurora slept in a bassinet close to my side of the bed for easy access, and Teddy slept in a crib not far away from her, against the wall. She woke us all, putting her lungs to good use and I sleepily pulled her to the bed while I sat up to feed her._

_Harry, hearing our son shift in his bed, walked over to peek in. He found Teddy looking up, face scrunched up and said as clear as day, "loud"._

As time wore on they became the best of friends, in preschool Aurora was sent home early for biting.

_"Why would you do that AJ!" Teddy started in the back seat before I could even open my mouth properly._

_"Teddy, stay out of it, this has nothing to do with you." I began to reprimand._

_"But Mum!"_

_"No buts Theodore." We rode the rest of the way home in silence._

_When we finally arrived home, Teddy went straight to his room._

_"Aurora Jameson. Why would you bite someone, you are nearly five years old!" She sat down at the bar in the kitchen._

_"He was making fun of Teddy. I told him to stop and he said no, so I made him." My four year-old looked at me with no remorse in her green eyes._

_That's when I decided to home school._

The two were still thick as thieves, they and Lydia were almost never seen apart. At Hogwarts the wrecked as mich havoc as their fathers before them.

"Thanks Teddy." She smiled at him over her plate.

"Morning Lydia" Teddy picked up his juice and Lydia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the festivities were over and everyone had left, it was just us and the big kids home. Even Lydia had left with the promise of returning in the morning.

Aurora had made several trips to her room, packing birthday presents up the stairs. After Teddy had gone to his room Harry and I nodded at one another and headed up the stairs to our oldest daughter's room.

The door stood open, revealing her long hair cascading over the side of her Hogwarts trunk.

"Hey." I called, startling her. She turned, smiling.

"Hey!" She stood and plopped on to her bed, leaving her trunk wide open.

"We want to talk to you about some things." I walked in sitting with her on the bed, Harry awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in the door way.

"Wait, Mum. I thought we already had this talk." Her eyes widened, and she looked back and forth between me and her father.

Harry's mouth burst open with laughter. "You think I would be here for that?"

I glared at him and he attempted to compose himself. "No, this is much mire serious. Unless we need to-"

"No, Mum, no." She interrupted me. "I mean, no thanks."

"Okay." I sighed. "First Dad is going to tell you what we think you deserve to know regarding the defeat of Tom Riddle. I know we have been vague over the years, but now, we are willing to answer any questions you may have." This lead to an hour of questions and answers ranging from her birth, to her father's. Not to different from the discussion we had with Teddy eight months prior. After she had exhausted all her questions came the time we had been dreading for years.

"Well, if that's it, then" she began.

"That's not all it. That's everything we told Teddy. But-" Harry stopped and swallowed.

"Aurora. When I was living with Aunt Sally, huge pregnant with you." I took a long breath. "Your grandma Lilly came to me in a dream. She came to me and told me that you, like your father, had a prophesy involving you." Her eyes went wide as mine filled with tears. "I didn't want to believe her, but still I searched. I found it. I want you to know, because it's not fair to keep it from you, but I don't want it to change you."

I passed her the same paper Sally had written on all those years ago. And she read aloud.  
Father, vanquisher of evil  
Mother, first in seven  
Born three before the fall of evil  
She decides our fate.  
To raise or raize our world has yet to be seen.  
Our greatest enemy or strongest alli, she will change our way of being.  
A hard road lies before this child  
Our lives reside with her.

"What does this mean?" She looked up at us.

"It means you are powerful." Harry pulled her close.

"I could be evil?"

"If you so choose. Your father could have chosen that path, I could have chosen that path." I put my hand on her leg. "We are all faced with pivotal moments, and we make our own choice, no one else can make them for you. I can't choose for you, nor can your dad or Teddy. This prophecy just means that you have something different in you, something that can change our world, in whatever way you see fit."

"We didn't want to keep it from you, that wouldn't be fair. We thought now is a good time, your nearly an adult, you deserve to know." Harry pulled her in for a hug. "Ted doesn't know. Only Aunt Sally, Lena, Hermione and Grana. If you want to tell him you can, if you don't that's okay too."

"Can I be alone now?" She said after he released her.

"Of course. Come get us if you need, or if you have any more questions." I stood and kissed her forehead. I paused at the door way, "we love you Aurora"

"I love you too." She said without looking away from the parchment in her hands.

We left the room and walked down the hall. "Well that went better than I expected." Harry sighed.

"Wait." I glanced at him, about that time I heard a huge crash from her room.

"Oh." He walked into our bedroom.

"She may have my looks, but she is you made over." I smirked, still standing in the hall. A few more large crashes were heard and Teddy fell out of his room, wand drawn.

"Go back to bed. It's just Aurora's temper." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Our talk didn't go quite as smoothly. I wouldn't mention it in the morning."  
"Alright." He nodded "night Mum."

**A/N- There we have it! Chapter one of the sequel, new post next Monday! Much Love! Danie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come now Nympha, pick up the pace!" I grabbed my eight year old's hand to pull her along.

Platforms nine and ten could be seen above the crowd ahead and we were late. The Hogwarts express would be leaving in five minutes and I had two children to get on the train. I looked back to see my sixteen year olds pushing trolleys right behind me and my husband and ten year old bringing in the rear.

"Rora, you ran over my heel!" Nyphadora shouted.

"If you would keep up with Mum then we wouldn't have that problem." Aurora was breathless as she ran behind us.

Finally we ran through the barrier and the scarlet engine stood before us.

"Evan, come help me load the trunks." Harry went off ahead to help our oldest children.

Nympha and I trailed along behind watching them toss things on to the train before sprinting back to us.

"Um, guys. My watch may have been a little ahead." Teddy turned to us. We all turned to see the clock at the station read we have ten minutes until departure.

Harry sighed. "That's alright Ted. I needed a work out today." He patted our oldest child on the back.

"Where's the fire?" I heard a southern drawl behind me. I turned to see Sally McInnis standing behind us. Our daughters embrace just as we did.

"We thought we were late." I smiled.

"Mum, I think we are going to go ahead and get on the train, need to find a compartment and all." Aurora stepped in front of me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Lets try to stay out of trouble, yeah?" I held her arms length to look her over before released.

"Yeah, like you and Dad?" She smiled at me, green eyes sparkling.

"Be better than me and dad please!"

She moved on to hug Harry and Ted approached, ready for his farewell. I wrapped my arms around my son who towered over me. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked up at him.

"It's no use mum. All of my parents were trouble makers, I don't stand a chance of staying away. It's bad blood I say." He smirked

"No. It's the best blood. Now get a move on! I love you two, write me when you get there!" I playfully slapped his arm.

They bid their siblings farewell and ran to the train, Lydia trailing behind.

"I can't wait until next year." I heard Evan sigh.

"It will be here before you know it." Harry patted him on the back.

"No Nessa?" I questioned my friend.

"You know she won't come to Hogwarts send off. She still doesn't like it that Lydia broke tradition, this is her way of showing it." Sally rolled her eyes.

"After five years you would think she would move on." I laughed.

Sally raised an eyebrow "you know how stubourn she is."

We turned when we heard a clatter behind us. Lena and her daughter Jennifer were sprawled out just passed the platfrom entrance. Luna stepped through gracefully behind them pulling their son Xander behind her. She pulled her wife and daughter off the ground as Xander began gathering Jenny's spilled trolley contents.

"Thank you Xander, lets get you loaded up sister." Lena picked the trunk off the ground like it was nothing and took of towards the train. She tossed it in a turned around to face her full of fear eleven year old. My Goddaughtee didn't even see me as I approached from behind.

"Are you excited?" I ran my fingers through her platinum hair.

"Aunt Ginny!" She turned a hugged my middle.

"We are so late!" Lena looked up at me and blew her bangs out of her face. My best friend's voice still held a strong American accent, evwn after living in England for sixteen years. Her hair was still as red as mine, cut to her chin and she had a few wrinkles around her blue eyes, but she was still Lena.

"After you say good bye to Xander, Mum And Mom, Teddy and Aurora are on the train. I'm sure they will let you sit in their compartment." I informed her with a hug. She then went about giving out hugs before climbing on the train. She was Luna's mirror image, execpt where luna had curls, Jenny 's hair was pin strait and baby soft.

My other siblings, besides Charlie, Ron, and Hermione, all were there sending off children. Fred jr. George's oldest and George jr. Fred's oldest ran through us with shouts of good bye. Victorie took her time, kissing her parents as Louis Leading Gabe away to the train. Arthur stood next to Fred and Angelina obviously pondering whether to follow his big brother and his cousin, or chase down Gabe.

Xander had already joined Nymphadora swinging their legs on the bench. He had the same big blue eyes as his older sister, with Lena's red hair, full of curls like Luna.

"Our first off to Hogwarts, can you believe it?" Lena wrapped an arm around her wife, who smiled, still staring up at the train.

A window on the train in front of us dropped and four very familiar looking children's faces could be seen. Aurora and Ted smiled while enthusiastically waved at us, while Lydia had a more controlled wave and small genuine smile. The fear was completely gone out of Jenny's eyes now as she blew kisses out the window. The train began slowly chugging along, our children moving with it. We waved and smiled as they glided passed, Xander, Nympha, and Evan running alongside.

I glanced in another window and that's when I saw him. His dark eyes locked with mine, almost covered by his dark hair. He was tall for a Hogwarts student, and had very pale skin.

I felt my body turn to ice and suddenly I was eleven years old again, lying on the Chamber floor. The world began spinning as I grabbed my husband, I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. The boy continued to stare at me as he slowly slid passed.

"Ginny?" Harry gabbed me " Ginny! Are you alright?"

"Get the children!" I screeched.

"Oh my God, whats going on?" Lena came over while Luna called for our children frantically.

"Harry! Harry, he is here!" I tried to scramble passed him, reaching for Nympha and Evan.

"Who, Ginny? Stop." He held on to me, keeping me in his arms, out of the children's reach. "Who is here?"

"He's on the train with Aurora and Teddy!" I started to get very lightheaded and was causing a scene. Parents had begun staring, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria Malfoy stood closest, mouths hanging open.

"Okay, let's just get home and discuss this. Take a breath Gin." He tried to soothe me.

"No! We have to get on that train!" I tired to pull him off of my arms.

"Mummy?" Nympha came up and tugged my shirt.

Harry let me go to pick up our daughter, I pulled her close and brushed my hand through her hair quickly. I could now feel the tears on my face and I realized I had been crying.

"Ginny. Who did you see?" He pulled me to his chest.

I looked up at him, his eyes full of concern, and I whispered "Tom. I saw Tom on that train."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing I knew Harry had me on the couch, having sent Evan and Nympha with Luna and Lena we were alone.

"Now what do you mean?" He sat with me carefully.

"I saw him Harry, with my own eyes. A sixteen year old Tom. Just like in the Chamber. I looked at him, he looked at me. I _saw _him Harry." I cried.

"But my scar." He tried but I interrupted him.

"I know, you scar hasn't hurt since Aurora was born. It doesn't make any scene. But I am telling you, it was him. He was on the train with our children. We need to get to Hogwarts." I tugged at my hair anxiously.

He looked at me for a long moment, analyzing me before finally standing and pulling his wand out of his pocket. He produced a patronus and sent it to Neville, with a message that we needed to visit.

"You believe me?" I sniffed.

"Of course I believe you Gin. Since when are you for making scenes in public? Something is going on, you don't just act like this for no reason." he sat with me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. It will all be fine."

I had just taken a deep breath of his shirt when a bear patronus dove into our living room and spoke with Neville's voice, "you're always welcome, floo to my office."

We each took our pinch and flooed to Hogwarts to find our friend sanding next to the hearth, pulling us into giant bear hugs.

"Harry, Ginny! Always a pleasure!" He waved us over to a couch and a set of arm chairs to sit. "What's going on? Aurora and Ted just got here, how much trouble could they get into that quickly?" Neville laughed.

"They haven't done anything wrong yet, at least we hope. We need discuss a very serious matter" Harry's tone lowered the mood considerably.

"Okay" he settled in a chair across from us on the train.

"Ginny saw someone on the train that didn't belong there, namely a sixteen year old Tom Riddle." He jumped right in with his former coworker, Neville's face paleing.

"Wait. what?"

"I saw Tom on the train Neville. The kids are in danger." I finally found my voice.

"What does he look like?" The professor gulped audibly.

"Tall, dark hair that nearly covers his eyes. Eyes so dark that you can't tell what color they are. And pale as ever, more than me." I said holding out my arm.

Neville sat in silence before rising out of his chair. He searched around the room for a moment before producing a Hogwarts school paper. Across the top in bold letters read 'Slytherin wins!' With a large picture of the quidditch team below. They all stood smiling and waving their brooms in the air, scarves dancing in the wind. Neville pointed to a boy standing in the back. Snitch in hand, waving it about joyful, there he was again.

"That's him!" I gabbed the paper with my finger.

"That would be Byron Greengrass." Neville folded the paper up and tossed it on his desk. "Slytherin, same year as Aurora, Ted, and Lydia."

I looked at Harry, who was wide eyed beside me. "He is the spitting image."

"Greengrass, as in Astoria and Daphne?" I asked.

"As in Daphne Greengrass." Our friend nodded.

"Is he-" harry began.

"He's a good kid, captain of the quiditch team this year, average grades, stays out of trouble. Not terribly popular, but not an outcast." Neville informed.

"Well. Now I feel like a fool." I sighed.

"You shouldn't. Now that I think of it, Slughorn didn't react well to him before his retirement. It makes sense." He shrugged.

"Well, we will leave you to the feast. Thanks mate." Harry stood and shook his hand before we headed home.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late that night we were getting ready for bed, Luna and Lena insisted on keeping the kids.

A tapping came from my window as I braided my hair back at my dressing table. I let Artemis in a pulled the letters off her leg.

_Mum,_

_Are you okay? My friend said you were having a fit on the platform, and I told him he must be mistaken. Just let me know. Don't worry about us, we arrived just fine, I am so full I could burst. Please write back._

_Love,_  
_ Aurora._

I jotted down a quick not, explaining that I was fine, not to worry. I told her to eat some treacle tart for her father and sent Artemis away after a quick snack. The other letter was addressed to Evan and Nympha, so I sat it to the side.

I turned to see my husband climbing under the covers and settle on his pillow.

I cuddled in next to him, while he stared at the ceiling. "That kid."

"I know. I'm sorry I freaked out." I sighed.

"No Gin, that's just it. It I had seen him I would have chased the train down. You reacted pretty well compared to what I would." he turned to me.

"Tom is gone, Harry. That poor boy looks just like him. But he is long gone. Our children are safe." I soothed.

"Your right" he nodded

**A/N- Memorial day threw me off, sorry guys! any way, from now on this story will mostly be from Aurora's point of view. Also, so exciting, I started a Twitter to follow me, and get regular updates on what I am doing and when I am writing. You can look me up by Danielle Jacks, or DaniAlexisJacks . I look forward to seeing you guys on there, I will be asking you guys about things when I get stuck, and showing you a few sneak peeks, so I hope I get to have fun with you guys on there!**


	3. Aurora

I waved out the window to a small chunk of my family standing on the platform. I threw myself down next to my best friend after the station was out of sight. I pushed my hair out of my face with a sigh to see my little cousin and my brother sitting across from me.

"Okay, Dad." Ted said with a smirk.

"What?" I huffed.

"Dad does it when he's upset too."

"You're right Teddy. I have seen Uncle Harry do that!" Jenny piped in next to him.

I sat up from my slouching on the seat and looked out the window. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Psh. Okay." He rolled his electric blue eyes.

"When should we change into our robes?" Jenny asked.

"Not till a little later." Came Lydia's quiet voice from behind her book.

"Don't worry cuz, we have got you covered." Ted smiled patting her on the head.

"Not if I get sorted to Slytherin." She almost whispered.

"What are you talking about? We need to complete the set! It would be great if you got into Slytherin." I leaned forward and tried to reassure her.

"Our Dad says that one of the war's greatest heroes was from Slytherin, and Aurora and Mum wouldn't be alive without the help of another. It doesn't mean anything." Ted pointed to me and I nodded.

"It will give you a choice if you really want it." I smiled at her.

"A choice? Really?" My brother looked puzzled.

"Gave me a choice." I puffed my chest out proudly.

"Well you're the first." Ted pursed his lips.

_My hands were clammy and I felt close to breaking out in a sweat waiting for my turn. My brother had been sorted into Hufflepuff (much to his own disapproval) and Lydia into Ravenclaw, before my turn to sit on the stool. _

_Finally professor Sprout called "Potter, Aurora" and the Great Hall went silent._

_I nearly tripped over my robes walking up the steps to the three legged stool but finally I felt the hat being dropped on my head, thankfully covering my eyes from the hall full of gawking children._

_"Hmmmmm." I jumped hearing the voice so close to my head "I knew you would be coming along. Potter and Weasley, the only logical thing is to put you in Gryffindor, you do possess a lot of those qualities. What it this, I see cunning in you. You would do Slytherin well too. What to do, what to do. What say you child?"_

_I sat in shock of a moment. I could be different. Dad said heroes came from Slytherin too. But on the other hand, Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor, as were all my grandparents. I had always pictured myself in red and gold, and to be honest the thought of being in Slytherin sent chills up my spine._

_"Right then. I guess the best place for you is...GRYFFINDOR!"_

"It would be nice to round out our group, but I have a feeling you will be with me or Lydia." I patted her knee.

"Because you and the sorting hat are best buds?" My brother teased.

Just then the door slid open to reveal Byron Greengrass, already in his robes. Ted immediately turned to look out the window, the animosity between these two was apparent to everyone at school, but no one, including Lydia and I, knew exactly where it had come from.

"Is your Mum alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Why? What's it to you Greengrass?" Ted snapped.

"She was having some sort of a fit on the platform, I thought you might want to know, Lupin." He bit right back.

"It's Potter now."

"Our Mum was having a fit?" I looked at him curiously. "like, screaming at Evan?"

"No." He shook dark hair. "She was hyperventilating and pointing at the train, your dad had to just about hold her down."

"It must have been someone else, Mum doesn't go into hysterics." I dismissed him. By this point Lydia had even pulled her nose out of her book to see what was going on.

"Who else would your dad hold like that?" Byron squenched his eyebrows. "it was her, I'm sure of it."

"Then you must be lying." Ted turned to him. "Unless there was a murderer on the train Mum would never do that."

"Look, take from it what you want. I just thought you might want to know." He pursed his lips and rolled his dark eyes before stepping out of our compartment, sliding it shut behind him.

"Why would he say that?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, looking at us all.

"I cannot stand him." Ted grumbled.

"Why not?" Jenny inquired.

"He is, I dunno. He just gives me bad vibes." Ted shook his head.

"Doesn't mean you have to hate him." I mumbled, which earned me a look from my brother.

"I have never known Aunt Ginny to act like that." Jenny wrung her hands in her lap.

"She doesn't. It's as simple as that." Lydia picked up her book again, turning to the next page.

"If it's serious, Dad will come get us." I looked out at the passing countryside.

"It's not real AJ. He made it up." Ted reached down to grab his school robes.

"Why would he just make that up about Mum? What purpose does that serve Theodore?" I didn't even turn to him while I used his full first name.

"I don't know! It's part of some sick game of his, Aurora." He returned the favor. " I'm going to change, you girls can lock the door behind me so you can too." He left with a sharp snap of the door.

Lydia stood quietly and locked the door before pulling the shade down. We all changed and settled back in our places before Ted knocked for entry.

Soon the train reached the Hogsmeade station and we had to send Jennifer off to the boats with Hagrid. We clambered into the horseless carriage; we were joined by a few noisy third years. We sat silently on our side, partly because we were watching the gaggle of girls across from us, but mostly because Theodore was still disgruntled and Lydia hadn't looked away from her book yet. I watched Molly walk by with her other fourth year Ravenclaw friends, and Victorie do her best to stay away from Fred and George. The reincarnations of my uncles spent most of their time antagonizing the cousin that was closest to their age; she favored my Aunt Fleur quite a bit outside of her medium length red hair. I had yet to see Louis, but he was most likely sitting quietly with the other third year Hufflepuff.

"You can't be mad at me forever." I whispered to Ted.

"I just, I can't believe you would believe him. Mum isn't some hysterical crazy." He huffed.

"You're right." I sighed.

"And he is just so suspicious." I followed my brother's eyes to the carriage before us, where Byron sat with his back to us. He was surrounded by noisy Slytherins, so rowdy that they were shaking the carriage, while he sat calm and still.

Though things had changed at Hogwarts from my parent's time here the Slytherins still kept to themselves mostly. They didn't really tell us to stay away, but they didn't go out of their way to make us feel welcome. The other houses intermingled nicely, but Slytherins still kept away.

"I get that. But I'm still going to check on Mum when I write her." Teddy nodded shortly.

"I was planning on asking Dad when I wrote him tonight."

We were soon at the castle and forced apart for the welcoming feast. I sat with my roommates Gabrielle, Taylor, Ariel and Holley. They were great, we were close, sat together in class and I would study with them when I wasn't with Lydia and Teddy. They had each taken a liking to my brother at one point or another, all to be shot down immediately. Gabrielle and Holley toward above us all, blonde, full lipped twins that had boys drooling over them constantly. They sat across from me complaining about how hungry they were.

"You ate five cauldron cakes on the train, each!" Taylor said next to me, auburn hair pulled back with a gigantic red and gold bow. "How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Shut up." They said in unison.

"Not to mention all of those chocolate frogs" came Ariel's voice from the other side if Taylor.

"The train ride here was just a pig out?" I asked.

"For some of us." Ariel smirked.

Soon the first years were lead in and sorted, Jenny joined us after being sorted into our house, which wasn't much of a surprise to me. Gabe and Arthur sat together after being sorted one after the other at the Ravenclaw table.

The feast began, and Jenny watched in amazement as the blondes across the table devoured chicken wing after chicken wing.

"Try to avert your eyes, helps your food go down." Taylor laughed, earning a glare from Gabrielle.

"It's like watching Uncle Ron at Grandma Weasley's." Jenny said in amazement.

"Then that man knows how to eat properly." Holley smiled between bites.

I stuffed myself full of dinner and then had to sample some of the pudding. Taylor left to do her prefect duties, Jenny following close behind. I looked over to see Lydia with her friends Amelia and Matt, Teddy with his mate Jack. While we were together most of the time, we each had our own friends within our house. My mum had been so excited to know that, since she had watched Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron just be with each other for seven years.

"I don't care what you say AJ that brother of yours is so handsome." Gabrielle followed my gaze to Ted.

"You are too right sister." Holley smirked, fanning herself.

"Guys. Really?" Ariel piped in, "I'm sure AJ is pretty tired of hearing it."

"Look, just because you are pretty much married, doesn't mean we all are." Holley nudged her with an elbow.

We found ourselves before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Cabbage." Ariel told the painting, which swung open immediately "I am not."

"You really are. You and Rich have been together for ages." I followed her through.

I looked around my second home and felt happier than ever to be there. The plush arm chair surrounded the roaring fireplace. I went straight for the rug, sprawling out immediately before the warmth of the hearth. I looked up just in time to see the girls settling in the chairs and Taylor descend the stairs, bow sparkling in the fire light.

"How was your break?" I asked, rolling on to my belly and propping my chin on my fists.

"We went to the Netherlands to be with cousins. We were there all Summer. I almost never saw Carl, he was always gone with someone or another." She curled up in the arm chair to my right.

"You all know of course I was with Mom all break." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Step mom from hell still hasn't changed?" Holley crossed her legs on the couch.

"Um, no." She sighed.

"Well we didn't do anything very exciting." Holley twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Went to Diagon Ally a lot. Saw your uncles a few times at the shop." Gabrielle told me. They lived with their parents in a penthouse not too far from the wizarding community.

"How was your birthday AJ?" Taylor asked.

I immediately felt myself turn ridged. "It was, fine."

"That bad?" Ariel asked.

"My whole family came; we had a hard time cramming all of us in the house. We ate gumbo, cake, and I opened presents. Pretty average birthday." I turned to stare into the flames.

"Then Evan and Nympha stayed at my house." I felt Jenny sit next to me.

"You like your dorm mates?" I asked her without looking away from the fire, trying to change the subject.

"They seem nice."

"Did you write your mum and mom yet? Tell them which house you made?" I turned to see the light dancing on her platinum hair.

"Oh, you're Luna and Lena's daughter then?" Gabrielle asked.

"Mhm." She nodded to the twin "I sent them a letter a minute ago. Mars was ready to fly by the time I got to my dormitory." Mars was Jenny's Hawk that she had been gifted on her eleventh birthday.

Jenny yawned next to me and stretched her arms out.

"Head on up, tomorrow will be busy. I will probably be sitting at the end if the Ravenclaw table for breakfast if you want to join, if not that's fine too." I told her as she nodded and rose off the rug bidding us goodnight as she went.

"I'm ready to get in my gown." Ariel said as she stood.

We call made shows of agreement and followed her up to our room. It looked the same as ever, I had Gabrielle on the bed to my left and Taylor on the right. We all changed and got in our beds. Ariel and Gabrielle kept their lamps on, since we were all sitting up and talking.

"So did your aunts adopt or what?" Holley asked from her seated position in the middle of her bed.

I chuckled. "No. My aunt Luna carried both Jennifer and Xander. They had a sperm donor."

"Really? They don't know who it is? Doesn't that bother them?" Ariel asked.

"Oh no. My Uncle Charlie donated. He has the same coloring and personality type as my Aunt Lena so he was as close as it got." I wrapped the blanket around myself as I spoke "when Mum tried to pawn off that whole, when a Mummy and Daddy love each other crap on me I immediately brought up my aunts and their new baby Jenny. I thought my dad was going to die." I laughed out loud.

"Well I'm sure it was fun for your parents to explain." Taylor giggled from her bed.

"Just Mum. I think Mum and dad have an agreement that Dad gets the boys and Mum gets the girls. Ted got his full explanation from Dad after my Mum threw a shoe at him and told him to grow up and talk to his son." I could barely breathe from laughing at the memory. After catching my breath I reached for some parchment to write Mum a quick note, and another for Evan and Nympha, and sending it with Artemis.

The girls got quiet, drifting to sleep as I watched my owl ride the wind until the night enveloped her. My thoughts soon wandered to the prophecy and my fit of anger after my parents exited.

_I woke the next morning to see Dad waving his wand, mending my ripped canopy. I watched as the stool to my vanity table mended its leg, and my shoes hopped back on to the shelf in my closet. My room continued to right itself as my father stood there looking at the floor, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed before finally speaking. _

_"I did the exact same thing when I found out. I tore the headmaster's office to shreds. He didn't stop me, so I figured it might help you too. I understand your anger AJ." He turned, finally meeting my eyes. "I'm so sorry AJ. I wish I hadn't done this to you. This comes from being my daughter. I wish I could take it off your shoulders." _

_"I'm not mad at you Daddy." I sat up. "I just don't know what to do."_

_ "__nothing. You do nothing, you change nothing. Just keep being sixteen. Make trouble at Hogwarts; eat too much junk, play pranks. Be you." He kissed my forehead, stubble scratching my skin._

I turned away from the window, opening my trunk to but out my old photo album.

Aunt Lena made it for Dad when I was a newborn, but we continued to add pictures as time went on. The first few pictures were muggle. A very young version of my mum stood before a door standing to the side with her shirt raised to show her rounding belly. "First kick 21weeks!" Read the inscription.

The next picture showed Mum in a waitress uniform leaning on a small SUV even rounder about her middle.

The rest were moving, the first a picture with Aunt Hermione and Mum hanging line at Magnolia mansion, then Mum sitting by the fire with my cousin Elizabeth, who had to be about six, reading a book. I passed a few more, some of Mum huge pregnant in the river with a floppy hat, some of her walking through the orchard with David and Daniel. One when I was first born, she was covered in sweat, smiling at me as Grana cleaned me on the bed.

The next picture was my very favorite. My mum and dad stood in my Grana's yard next to the shed, she was holding me and talking to dad, when he kisses her and takes me from her arms to stare at me.

The pictures after where mainly highlights. Me and Teddy in his crib together, my first birthday, my first day of preschool, my first day of homeschool. Me holding newborn Evan, and another with newborn Nympha. The day Ted and I left for our first day of Hogwarts. And at the end Dad added two of my most cherished. One of a teenage Mum and Dad dancing in grandma's backyard and the other of my grandma and grandpa Potter dancing in the middle of a street. Each of us kids had our own copy of each, Teddy and Nymphadora had a picture of his parents too. Nympha insisted she have a picture of her name sakes in her album too, by golly my Dad gave Nymphadora Rem a copy too.

I crawled into bed with the album in my arms. I laid down holding it to my chest. I stared into the scarlet curtains above my head and listened to my dorm mates breathe.

How could I possibly just be sixteen when I have a prophesy hanging over my head?

**A/N-Where did you guys go? All of my faithful reviewers have gone. I don't seem to be getting much interest so I am wondering if I should continue or not, it is very difficult to write when you don't feel like you have any readers. Anyway, as I said before you can follow me on twitter, and I have a new story in the works. Next time, Danie**


	4. First Day

The Great hall was full of noise the next morning. Professors wandered among the students handing out class schedules was I took my seat next to Lydia at the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning!" I reached for my glass of pumpkin juice as Lydia cut into her french toast.

"Morning. We have double potions together this morning. Are we going to be partners?" I asked before she sipped her black coffee.

"Sounds good to me." I reached for the eggs.

"Transfiguration, with Sytherin." Ted grumbled as he plopped down before us.

I looked up to see Professor Longbottom coming my way, smiling and shaking his head.

"Aurora Aurora. I always have to track you down." He chuckled, handing me my schedule.

My head of house walked up to the front table. I examined my paper sighing, "I have care of magical creatures after lunch."

"You love Hagrid." Lydia didn't have a book in her face for once.

"No one else is taking OWL level. None of the girls, you guys aren't. So I may be thrown to blasted ended screwts all by my self."

"We will patch you up before bed. Don't you worry." Lydia patted my hand with a smile with Ted snickering across the table.

"Pull your hair up, it's so long it may get set on fire" he laughed.

"I know you are trying to be funny, but that is a real danger." I scooped the last of my eggs off my plate before spearing a sausage, which I waved around while I spoke "Dad would be so pissed. And we all know professor Longbottom would call him right away."

"This is true" Lydia drank her coffee.

Just then Artemis and Apollo flew in, dropping letters on our plates.

"Dad says Mum is fine." Ted scanned his letter.

"Well Mum said she did have a freak out. So Byron _wasn't _lying." I folded my paper back up.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be." He dismissed.

"Why can't you just admit that you were wrong?" I challenged as Lydia snorted.

"Why are you defending this kid? What's so important about Greengrass that you need to be on his side?" He countered.

"Just because I'm not as judgmental as you doesn't mean I'm on his side. I didn't realize there were sides here Theodore. What is your problem with him? What did he do to you?" I continued to jab the air with my sausage.

"Okay. Lets just settle down." Lydia finally butted in, trying to keep us from killing each other.

The bell sounded and I shoved the last of my food in my mouth and followed Lydia to the dungeons.

We chose a table together and waited for Professor Smudge to show. The brunette finally arrived with her hair in a high pony tail. The head of Slytherin was a harsh thin woman when always sported her house colors.

She unbuttoned her green coat and hung it next to the door with careful hands. She then plucked her gloves off as she faced the class. "Good morning students."

"Good morning Professor Smudge." We said in unison.

"We will waste no time. You know me, I know you. On the board are the page numbers for the draught of living death," she pointed "you have until the end of class to place a vial on my desk to be graded. You may begin now." She then went to her cabinet, unlocking it for us. Smudge was in her thirties, and took over for Slughorn our second year. She was a no nonsense teacher, but tended to be fair.

The remainder of class was mostly silent, outside of chopping and the slight gurgling of cauldrons. Lydia, as usual, finished before me and was dismissed to leave, she gave me a slight wave before she exited. I finished ten minutes before the bell was due to sound. I cleaned my station quickly before slinging my bag over my shoulder and approaching Smudge's desk.

She held her hand out for my corked vial and inspected it immediately, shaking it and finally uncorking it to waft the fumes to her nose. "Miss. Potter, slight discoloration, but you did a good job over all. B plus." She the. Waved me out of her room. I found my cousin in the hallway, sitting crossleged reading a novel.

"You waited?" I stoped before her.

"Of course. You know Ted isn't out of transfiguration yet, so I might as well wait and walk to lunch with you." She shrugged then climbed off the floor.

"Did she tell you your grade?" I asked.

"A. But I felt like I deserved a B. I kept forgetting if it was clockwise turns or counter clockwise." She shifted her bag around on her shoulder.

"Always the perfectionist" I chuckled shaking my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch passed, uneventful and I found myself crossing the grounds to where Hagrid stood, a plate of what looked like dragon stakes on a platter in his arms.

"Afternoon AJ!" He shouted as I came closer.

"Hey Hagrid." I smiled at my family friend and sat my book bag to the side. "How has your day been so far?" I asked as I pulled my long hair up in a knot on the top of my head.

"Alrigh' so far. Third years firs thing." He rolled his eyes. I watched as a few other students joined us. And soon we had a class of about ten pupils.

"Now that everyone is here, you need to get inta groups of two. Because of the nature of this creature yer gonna need a buddy. Do not engage her. We are only here for observations. Now pair up." He smiled.

I glanced around to see a few people I knew, but they had already found a partner. A blonde girl a little taller than my five eight put her hand out for me to shake. "You want to partner up?" She asked dark eyes avoiding my own.

"Sure. I'm AJ." I took her hand with a smile.

"I know." She returned my smile. "I'm Erida Ravensdale."

"Oh! I remember! You sat in our compartment on the way to school first year!" My brain finally made the connection.

_"Are you full?" A tiny blonde haired girl peeked into our compartment. Her clothes where wrinkled and her hair was in knotts, her blonde hair and pale skin made her eyes look huge and nearly black._

_ "No. Come on in." My brother ushered her in._

_ "Thank you" she nearly whispered as she entered._

_ "I'm AJ, this is my brother Ted, and our cousin Lydia. We are all first years this year."_

_ "Me too." We got a small smile for that._

_ We talked until she fell sleep against the window. After we got to the castle she was sorted Slytherin and we never saw much of her again._

"You remember?" She looked at me curiously large eyes bearing into me almost uncomfortably, "no one ever remembers me."

"Well, I remembered your name. You look quite different."

"Yeah, I have grown a good foot since then." She chuckled quietly.

"Alrigh' like I said. Do not engage. If your partner engages, pull them as far away as possible, and alert me." He lead us behind his hut. "the best way to go is to keep yer trap shut."

In a large cage was a beautiful creature the lower body of a lion, but where the head should be was the upperbody of a beautiful woman. "Well hello children." She used her large clawed paws to push her hair away from her face.

Hagrid encouraged us to walk a wide girth around her silently as he slid the platter before her.

"Hmmm. I see. No one wishes to answer my riddle?" A Ravenclaw across from us opened his mouth only to have a girl slap her hand over his mouth. "Intelligent girl." She nodded to the Ravenclaw.

"Someone here has a future in evil." Her dark eyes looked at each of us in turn before she took in a deep breath. "I can feel it." Her gaze settled in my direction and I froze. Erida's brown eyes met mine, wide with fear when the half giant whistled to capture our attention. He waved us all away. "Good bye children! It was a pleasure" she called after us.

When we were out of sight and ear shot Hagrid turned to us. "Can anyone tell me what that was?"

"A Sphinx." Said the girl who shut up her partner earlier, also a Ravenclaw named Anna.

"Correct." He smiled proudly "she will do anything to get you to answer her riddle. If you get it right, she will owe you a favor, but if you answer incorrectly she will eat you alive." He informed.

Now how this man gets approval to bring these types of creatures on campus I will never understand.

"Now go in your groups, one foot about sphinx. Either historical or an experience you or someone in your family have had." He winked at me.

Erida and I sat on a bench with our books. "Are you going to write about your dad?" She asked.

"Probably." I shrugged, hoping to avoid the evil subject.

"I wish I had something that cool to write about" she sighed, thankfully pretending that it never happened.

"It's okay. I didn't know much until my sixteenth birthday, my parents didn't really talk about it. To us he is just boring old Dad. Imagine when you find out your father is actually one of the most famous wizards alive after watching him sing and dance isty bisty spider to your sister for the millionth time. I thought they were lying until I got to Hogwarts." I noticed her shift next to me.

"Eh. My dad's long gone. Left before I was born, so I really don't know." She shrugged.

I felt myself go red, here I am blabbering on about my hero dad when she hasn't even got one. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She didn't look away from her paper. Her blonde hair was silky smooth and her skin was as pale as mine. She looked completely different from the girl I met on the train five years ago.

We sat silence as we wrote quickly. We walked together to turn it in and Hagrid dismissed us.

"You want to join me at the Slytherin table for dinner tonight?" She asked out of the blue.

"Er, I would. But I promised the girls I would sit with them." I said apologetically.

"That's okay." Erida smiled shyly.

"Rain check?" I smiled.

"Sure."

I made my way up to the divination classroom to see Byron had arrived even earlier than me. He and our bug eyed professor where pulling out crystal balls to place on the tables.

"Ah, Miss. Luchane Potter. Come, join us. I am in need of some assistance." Trawlney waved me over. "Here, put your things with 's and help us out. You two can be partners for today."

Byron and I silently helped her lug things across the room and by the time the rest of our class showed up I had a small sheen of sweat on my forehead.

My Gryffindor friends entered and raised their eyebrows one by one when they saw me sharing a table with Romulus. Taylor looked the most concerned until she turned so all I could see what her huge red bow.

Our hour and a half of divination was increasingly uncomfortable. Byron and I sat in silence, he only gave me a short answers when I asked questions and I was unexcited when the professor announced that we were stuck with our partners for the rest of the year.

When we were finally dismissed from the shaded heavily perfumed room, Byron all but ran out.

"Ted is going to kill you." Gabrielle shook her long braided hair with pursed lips.

"It wasn't my choice. She stuck us together." I grumbled. "Besides I don't care what my stupid brother thinks."

"What do you mean you couldn't control it!" I brother yelled over the dinner table while the girls looked on.

"I mean, she assigned us." I stabed my Salisbury steak.

"No one else was assigned." He growled.

"I am aware Theodore."

"Well. Just. Fix it." He stuttered.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Aurora. I will talk to her." He snapped.

"Don't you dare." I whispered dangerously "I don't need my brother picking my divination partner."

"Someone needs to look out for you."

"I am quite capable, thank you." I turned away from him. "I'm finished. I will see you girls later. I nodded to each of them in turn before leaving the table.

I walked the almost empty halls for a while before finding what I was searching for.

I paced the wall a few times before a familiar door appeared. I opened it to find a large room with a few desks and three large fluffy couches before a roaring fire with a picture of a young girl hung above it. I threw myself face down on the couch. I considered writing Dad, but thought better of it. I was planning on talking to Ted and Lydia about the prophesy and the Chimera, but now with my brother's big freak out I decided against it. My book bag lay on the floor next to me and I needed to start looking for a seer to do my report on but laziness got the better of me, so I turned away from my bag and curled up on the couch. That Sphinx saw evil in me. I could ask it about that, with a large risk of an agonizing death. At least then I wouldn't destroy the world.

I groaned as I heard the long creak of the giant door opening. Silence. I groaned again. Lydia is always accompanied by the slight rustling of papers. My brother is as silent as the dead. A trait our parents informed us has to come from his father, because Tonks could trip over thin air.

"Don't groan at me." I heard his voice travel across the room.

"I do what I like."

"Obviously." He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You know." I snapped.

More silence filled the room for a while. I turned my head to see him on the couch across from mine. His eyes were narrowed, now big and brown. His hair as black as Dad's.

"I know you better than that Aurora. What is wrong with you?" His eyes switched to concern, "you aren't yourself lately."

Just as I opened my mouth and my eyes began to well up with tears the door was thrown open. Lydia came in, papers fluttering about her. She fell to the ground and began grabbing papers, her bag had split wide open. We both rose to help, Ted cut his eyes at me while we ran to her. I quickly wiped my eyes and evened out my breathing.

"Sorry guys. Sorry." She scrambled around.

"It's nothing Lydia. Its what we are here for." My brother stacked papers fast and mended her bag. Once all of her papers and books had a place to be again, she placed herself on the couch next to me. My cousin was actually a year older than me, already seventeen. She was supposed to start at Salem Academy when she turned twelve, but she begged to go to Hogwarts, and Headmistress McGonagal made room for her in our year.

She pushed her wild, untameable hair out of her face. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." I tried to get out before my brother spoke over me.

"AJ here was just about to tell me what her problem has been for the past two months."

"You have been acting strange since your birthday." She noted, folding her hands on her lap. Lydia was what my Grandma Weasley would consider the perfect granddaughter. I was my mother made over in most aspects, I would rather wear torn jeans and an old weird sisters t-shirt over a sundress anyday. Lydia usually wore her uniform the way it was meant to be worn, and a nice blouse and skirt on the weekends. My uniform was usually wrinkled, my tie hung loose and my socks were constantly falling, so I let them bunch about my ankles most of the time. My Aunt Lena called me a hot mess.

Today Lydia had her Ravenclaw tie knotted perfectly, her socks layed nicely on her calves, and her shirt was pressed and neat.

"You guys are crazy. I have been just fine." I rolled my eyes.  
"Says the girl who avoids the subject of her sixteenth birthday like the plague" sighed Lydia.

"Look. Maybe it's just personal. I don't always want to share everything. "

"Woah. You drug me into the bathroom the other day to look at a spot on your butt." Lydia began.

"Alright. That is quite enough." Ted squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands infront of his face.

"The point is, you over share. Never do you keep things to yourself. It worrys us." My cousin turned to face me.

"Look guys. I just don't want to talk about it. When I want to, you will the first I seek out. Right now I want to keep it to myself." I relented.

"Is this about Mum and Dad?" Ted asked with concern in his eyes.

"A bit, but not really." I shook my head.

"Alrighty then. Well, how about some wizards chess?" Ted rose to go and play.

"Not now Ted. I'm going to bed. You guys have fun." I left, feeling worse than I had upon arrival.

**A/N- I know things have slowed down on my end, but between Summer break with the kids and not a lot of feedback, it has been hard to make time and get motivated. I did change a name, because I felt it fit a character's name in another story. I am struggling to find a name for my new story that I am already almost ten chapters into. it's working title is Things Change, but I would be thankful to hear a few suggestions. It is about Ginny (of course) and she has had some very tough and violent things happened to her and she has completely turned into a different person. if you would like to help, or get more information feel free to Private Message me. Either way, let me know how I am doing!**


	5. Confrontations

I didn't have Divination again until Friday. I entered the room early to find Byron sitting at a different table. I approached the table and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't have to be my partner, I already told the professor that you may want to switch."

"I'm just fine with-wait. Did my stupid brother put you up to this?" I pointed to him accusingly.

"What? No." He shook his head.

"Why do you think I don't want to be your partner? Did I act- you don't want to be my partner!" I nearly shouted. "What's wrong with me? Why don't you want to be my partner?"

"Nothing! I just didn't think," he tripped over his words until I interrupted him.

"That's right! You didn't think! Let me tell you something buddy, no one makes any decisions for me. Not my parent's, not my brother and for damn sure you don't. Now, your going to be my partner for the rest of the year. And your going to like it!" I threw my stuff on the floor next to him and sat in my chair, arms crossed.

People began filling in, and for the remainder of the class time I was the one being short. After class was over I gathered my things quickly to beat him out the door. I stood to leave but something had ahold of my bag, I turned to see Byron holding the strap.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think." He then released me to go. I stared at him strangely before finally leaving for the great hall.

Erida was still my partner in magical creatures. She remained quiet and nearly invisible for the next few weeks We didn't talk about our families anymore, every once in a while I could get a quiet chuckle out of the girl but mostly she stayed her painfully shy shell. We sat, feeding blast ended screwts from outside the pin. I looked over, her curly blonde hair fell to her shoulders and in to her face.

"Hey, everything okay?" She snapped to look at me. I decided to make this girl my friend. I had watched her at the Slytherin table, she usually sat alone, every once in a while someone would join her and make small talk.

"Yeah. I just have potions next and Smudge is always so hard on me." She said quietly.

"She makes me uncomfortable. Her eyes just stab right through me." I made a show of shuddering.

"She's my head of house. Be thankful."

The rest of the class went uneventfully without much more conversation from Erida.

September ended with no major differences. Ted wanted to plan something big for Halloween, but I just didn't have the feel for it this year. I could feel a wall come between us with everyday I kept secrets from Lydia and my brother. They had not bothered me about it, but I could feel them staring. Mum and Dad said I could tell Lydia and Ted if I wanted, but it was completely up to me. I just wanted it to go away. I was scared, I didn't want anyone to think I was evil, especially my best friends. Ted had even stopped bothering me about Byron. The rational side of me reassured me that he knew I could handle myself, but insecurity whispered that he didn't care anymore. We still studied together in the room of requirement, but they were walking on eggshells.

Finally I had enough. I left breakfast and headed straight for Professor Longbottom's office. I glanced at my watch, noting the time as I pushed his door open. My parents' school friend was sitting next to the fire, reading a book.

"Aurora. What can I do for you?" He closed the book and pulled the glasses off the end of his nose.

"I want to go see my dad. He should be getting to work about now." I adjusted my bag's strap nervously.

"What's wrong?" He stood, looking quite concerned.

"It's really important."

He sighed, "alright. Use the floo. I will let the Headmistress know where you are going."

When the savior if the wizarding world is your father, you enjoy a few perks.

I tossed some floo powder in the flames and stepped into the grate. "Auror Department, Ministry of Magic" I said clearly before the flames swept me away.

I stepped out, covered in soot, Black cloak wrapped around me. I approached Dad's secretary, she was busily scratching her quill across the paper on her desk. I stood before her for a moment, and when she didn't acknowledge me I cleared my throat.

"What can I do for you?" She didn't look up.

"I need to see the head of the department."

"Do you have an appointment?" She continued to write on the parchment.

"I don't need one." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me but yes you do, no one sees without an appointment." She said from her paper, clearly annoyed.

I just stood there. Waiting for her to look at me.

"I can make you an appointment."

"I don't need one."

She sighed and pulled out a notebook. "Name?"

"Aurora. Potter." I huffed.

She snapped her head up to look at me "oh. Miss. Potter. I'm so sorry. Go right back, he doesn't have a visitor at the moment."

"Mhm" I pursed my lips and I walked passed her desk.

I opened my father's office door to see him signing papers on his desk. He was so absorbed in his work he didn't hear me enter the room.

"Dad?" I almost whispered.

"AJ?" He looked up at me and rose out of his chair immediately. "What's wrong?" He walks around his desk to me wrapping me in a hug.

I dropped my bag on the floor and started crying. He held me for a while silently rubbing my back as I got tears and snot all over his robes.

Finally I calmed down enough to back up and see the worry written across his face. He motioned for us to sit on the couch behind him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded and sniffed, wiping my nose on my shirt. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"The sphinx, and Ted, and now no one wants to even be around me." I babbled.

"Are you sure that your mother isn't suited to deal with this?" Dad looked pretty freaked out.

"No. Dad, you're the only one who can understand!" I cried.

"Well, right now I really don't understand. So how about you slow down and breathe and try to explain it to me again."

I took a deep breath and dove into my story. I told him about the Sphinx, and Ted telling me what to do, and that he said I had been acting weird. I then told him that Ted and Lydia were acting oddly to me now. I felt completely alone, but I didn't want them to think I was a bad person.

Dad took a breath, closed his eyes, and scratched his head. "Okay. Well first this sphinx thing. What the hell is Hagrid thinking, bringing my child around a sphinx? Anyway, magical creatures know more than we would like, and they use that against us. Especially dangerous creatures like that, they try to lure us in, by using whatever means necessary, even using our worst fears against us."

"Now Ted. I'm going to have a talk with your brother. He is acting like your Uncle Ron, and your mother won't be happy about that. Also you need to remember that you and Ted have been best friends your whole life, he isn't used to you keeping things from him, and you know how defensive he gets. I'm not telling you what to do, but maybe you should talk to them, share this, and they will reassure you and stand by you. It helped me. Your brother would never think you were evil, Lydia either. If you still want to keep it to yourself, that's okay. I am always here for you, and your mother understands more than you would think." He ran his hands through my hair.

I leaned into my dad's chest, still sniffing. "So the sphinx really didn't know?"

"No. So please don't get ripped to shreds asking it." He chucked softly.

We sat in the quiet for a while, with only the crackling fire for noise. I looked at all the pictures in his office, of me and my siblings. A huge family picture, one of Mum right behind his desk, a family picture of the six of us rested on his desk from Christmas time.

I woke sprawled out on the couch alone a while later. It was unusually silent. I opened my eyes to see Dad talking to someone at his desk. Headmistress McGonagall and her greying hair sat across from him. Dad turned and saw me awake on the couch and flicked his wand in my direction. Suddenly I could hear everything again, the popping of the fire, my Dad's tapping fingers and McGonagall's stern voice.

"Well , your circumstances have afforded you a few extra perks when it comes to Hogwarts, but I will not have your son pounding down my door after lunch because his sister has mysteriously vanished." She glanced over at me. "Good afternoon , I suggest you find our way back to school soon before your brother explodes."

She stood from her chair and stepped to the grate "and next time use my floo, not professor Longbottom's." She stepped into the flames and disappeared.

"See, he cares." Dad smiled as he left his desk.

"He didn't blame anyone specific did he?" I yawned.

"McGonagall may have mentioned him bursting into her office shouting about Byron Greengrass kidnapping you." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"God. Poor Byron. I don't understand why Ted has it out for him." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Who is Byron? A boyfriend?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"What? No. He is my Divination partner. we were assigned partners, I didn't even get a choice in the matter but Ted lost his mind."

He looked completely relieved. I had only had a few boyfriends and my dad never really cared before. Mom wasn't excited, and Dad loudly pointed out that she had a few while at school. She grumbled something about "that stupid whore Chang" and Dad looked so surprised.

_"One girlfriend. One." He nearly shouted._

_ "And it broke my heart." She snapped._

_ "And your trouncing about with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas made me feel just great." Dad sawed into his steak angrily._

_ "Oh I forget, because you barely knew who I was back then." Mum leaned over to wipe six year old Nympha's face. _

_ " was your boyfriend?" Fifteen year old Ted made a face through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. _

_ "Shut up Theodore." They said in unison._

_ "My point is, I feel like your much too young." Mum sighed at me._

_ "You were only a year older when we started dating." Dad noted._

_ "That's enough Harry James." She pointed at him with her fork. "This discussion is over."_

That was pretty much the most I ever saw my parent's argue, most of the time they acted like love sick teenagers, which was cute, but got annoying at times.

"Well, stay as long as you need. If I need I will tell your mother to fix you a plate too."

"No, Dad. It's okay, I'm going to go back to school" I stood and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Don't feel like you need to rush. I don't have anything other than paperwork today." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't feel rushed. Dinner will probably start soon, and I want to be back in time." I turned and hugged him.

"Okay, well write me in the morning, and let me know if you need anything."

"Okay Dad." I smiled "I love you."

"I love you too." He watched me enter the fire place to be swept away immediately.

"So nice of you to join us Miss. Potter." The headmistress said from behind her desk.

I scanned the room to find McGonagall shuffling papers and my brother with a sour look upon his face on the chair.

" , if you would be so kind as to escort your sister to dinner, it will be beginning in a few moments." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

Ted stood and opened the door for us, now no longer making eye contact. We walked down the spiral stair case and through the halls with only the sound of our footsteps to accompany us.

"What is so important that you can only talk to Dad about it?" Ted asked quietly.

"Its just. Its complicated." I almost whispered.

"This isn't you AJ. You never shy away from anything especially Lydia and me. When you ran off to Dad, I thought something was wrong. It scared me."

"Your right. Something is wrong. I'm not normal. I don't know what to do. So I went to Dad, because he understands. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think bad of me." I kept my head down.

"See this is what I'm talking about." Ted stopped me in the hallway, standing before me "Normally you are kicking ass and taking names. What happened? Is it everything that Mum and Dad told you on your sixteenth birthday? I know it was a little hard to swallow, but I know how it feels." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

My brother had just as much pain to hear on his sixteenth birthday I realized in that moment. He had to hear the whole story about how and why his parents died for the second war, and yet he was worried about me finding out that Dad died and came back to life, Mum actually opened the chamber of secrets, my dad faced Voldemort seven times. These things had nothing to do with me. I looked like a child throwing a tantrum because information was kept from me and he still wanted to support me. I reached forward and hugged him fiercely.

"Woah. Okay." He slowly patted me on the back.

"Go get Lydia and meet me in the Room of Requirement." I took off down the hallway leaving Ted dumbfounded. I needed to tell them, Dad was right.

The room was ready for us to eat, food laid out on a buffet against the wall, three plates and cups ready for us to serve our selves.

I sat cross leged on the couch, waiting for them to get here nervously. Suddenly the door burst open and with it Ted and Lydia.

My cousin placed her bag on a hook next to the door and walked to her couch. She stopped for a moment to look at me.

"I won't bite. Promise." I smiled.

It must have been a pretty unconvincing smile because she came to me immediately and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, I know you won't bite AJ." Her Georgian accent rang out.

Teddy sat to the other side of me as I pulled my self from her embrace, digging the weathered old piece of parchment from my pocket. I unfolded it and held it out for them to read together.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"It's not-" Ted started but I cut him off.

"It is. It is about me." I nodded "mother first in seven. That's Mum, the first girl born in seven generations of Weasleys. Father vanquisher of evil, obviously that's Dad. I was born three hours exactly before Voldemort's death."

"AJ, where did you get this?" Lydia took it from my hands examining it.

"It's Aunt Sally's handwriting. Grandma Lilly came to Mum and Grana in a dream when Mum was eight months pregnant. Then Aunt Sally found this." I gestured to it with my hands.

"Your not evil AJ. I am sure of it." Teddy attempted to soothe me.

"So you think Grindwald and Voldemort and every other evil person was always that way?" I asked.

"Yes. Ask Dad. I'm sure he knows."

"No. Mum and Dad said it is a choice. That they could have just as easliy made that choice to at different points in their lives, but they chose to be good. They said we were all given that choice, my choices just hold more power." I explained.

"That's right." Lydia nodded as she read over the prophesy again.

"You thought we would be upset with you?" My brother gaped at me "we know you better than anyone, you would never make that choice, at least not the wrong one."

"I know. I just had deal with it on my own first before I involved anyone else."

**A/N-She finally told them! More is coming, promise**. **It is just a little hectic here. Anyway, follow me on twitter, leave me reviews, talk to me people! Much Love, Danie**


End file.
